Helado
by DoNotFuck
Summary: Sí, la mejor manera de demostrar afecto es con helado, ¿Verdad, Kagome? Reto participante en el reto #98 de Soyefimera del foro ¡Siéntate! [En edición]


**Helado**

Resumen: Sí, la mejor manera de demostrar afecto es con helado, ¿Verdad, Kagome?

Este fic participa en el reto #98 de **Soyefimera** del foro **¡Siéntate!**

Reto: InuYasha/Kagome. Romance/Humor. Que se inspirado en esta imagen y que, por lo tanto, salga esa escena en el fic. La trama es libre, solo que no sea UA. One-Shot de más de 1000 palabras.

— ¡Abajo!

El rostro de InuYasha se estampo contra el suelo cuando el collar de subyugación se activó ante la famosa frase de Kagome.

Y allí estaban nuevamente ellos, aquel extraño grupo conformado por el híbrido,qla sacerdotisa del futuro, un demonio zorro, una exterminadora junto a su mascota, una **nekomata** , los dos primeros se encontraban peleando como típicamente lo hacían y sus amigos eran el fondo de escena con unas gotas de sudor resbalándoles por la nuca diciendo que no tenían remedio alguno a sus contantes peleas.

— ¡Agh!— Se quejó el Hanyoi despegando su cara del suelo—. ¿¡Porque hiciste eso, Kagome!?

La colegiala, que luego de sentarlo se encontraba respirando profundo tratando de tranquilizarse poco a poco, pero la pregunta del muchacho con orejas de perro encendió la llama de su furia nuevamente sin ninguna razón lógica.

—InuYasha… — El oji-dorado la miro con desconfianza al ver la mirada sombría a que empezaba a poseer el rostro de la muchacha, y solo tenía una duda; ¿¡Porque mierda se la agarraba con el!?—. ¡Abajo!

Ya le dolía la nariz de tantos abajos.

Cayó al suelo, mientras Kagome repetía una y otra vez el conjuro, con el ceño fruncido y las manos convertidas en dos puños, que apretaba tanto que estaban casi blancos, poco a poco, InuYasha era enterrado bajo un hoyo, no muy profundo, de tierra. En ese momento, sus amigos —hasta Shippô— sólo atinaron a pensar una sola cosa; pobre de InuYasha.

Seguramente, te estarás preguntando; ¿Por qué Kagome se hacía que InuYasha besara el piso? Fácil. Estaba en uno de esos días.

Le vino Andrés, el que viene cada mes...

Dejando el rodeó, Kagome estaba en su mes. Fin.

Y a sus amigos solo les quedaba observar como InuYasha era bombardeado por los «Abajo» de la chica.

Además, InuYasha, de cierta manera, emparejo las cosas por su cuenta al despreciar la comida que Kagome se esforzó por cocinar para ellos, en especial para éll, prefiriendo el Ramen antes que la comida de la señorita. Otra vez... Pensó Miroku.

— ¡ERES UN TONTO! — Gritó— ¡ABAJO! ¡TONTO!

El híbrido forcejeaba —sin éxito alguno— contra el conjuro de la azabache, maldiciéndola mentalmente a ella y al estúpido collar, según él.

— ¡Sango! — La nombrada, desvío su atención de InuYasha, para fijarse en su amiga.

— ¿S- si?

— ¡¿Me prestas a Kirara?!— Eso le recordó a algo que paso la semana pasada, donde Kagome izó la misma pregunta.

—Claro, pero... ¿A dónde vas?— Miroku la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, por la obvia respuesta.

— ¡Pues a mi casa!

La respuesta fue como si le hablara a InuYasha, más que a ella, aunque eso es lo que hacía. No le tomo importancia, Kirara se transformó en un gato de gran tamaño, se montó sobre ella y esta se elevó por el cielo, en dirección al pozo devora-huesos. Shippô, de un salto, se paró sobre la cabeza de InuYasha y con tono de reproche le dijo;

— ¿Ves? ¡Por tu culpa, perro tonto, Kagome se fue! ¡OTRA VEZ!

Pero no conto con que InuYasha ya haya podido liberarse del conjuro, por lo que empezó a llorar cómicamente cuando recibió un coscorrón de parte del mismo. Shippô se fue en la dirección de Sango y Miroku, quienes se estaban yendo hacia la aldea de Kaede. Miroku, se detuvo a medio camino, al percatarse de que InuYasha iba a empezar a correr en dirección al Árbol Sagrado

—Creo que no es buena idea que vayas, InuYasha. Es mejor que la dejes sola… Por unos días

—Keh

* * *

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que ella se fue? ¿Uno, dos, tres días? ¿Cuánto? Eran las preguntas más comunes que se formulaba InuYasha mentalmente.

La verdad es que sólo habían transcurrido unas 3 horas y media desde que Kagome se fue, y el híbrido tenía que admitir que ya estaba desesperándose al no poder sentir la presencia de Kagome, ni ese aroma a flores de cerezo que imanaba. Pero no iría, ella era la que tenía que disculparse por mandarlo a comer tierra por nada.

— ¡Extraño a Kagome!, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí? —Se quejó Shippô — ¡Ve a buscarla y discúlpate!

— ¡Keh! No tengo por qué disculparme con esa tonta — Bufó, poniendo sus manos bajo la manga de su kosode, mientras tomaba su típica posición de indio—. Es ella quien debe disculparse

InuYasha sintió algo golpear su cabeza, una vena resalto en su frente al ver como Miroku —quien estaba tras el— golpeaba la madera de la cabaña con su báculo.

— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?— Gruñó molesto. Esa pregunta se le estaba pegando bastante, a decir verdad.

—Mi amigo, ¿Sabés acerca del siclo lunar de las mujeres?— El sonrojo que se instaló en las mejillas del chico dio a entender que, tal vez, sí sabía sobre el tema.

— ¡No soy un pervertido como tú!

—No, no, no. No malentiendas InuYasha. — Dijo el Monje— Quiero decir si sabes que la señorita Kagome esta en esos días donde…

— ¡No lo digas! — Exclamó, mientras se le subían los colores a la cara.

—Está bien, está bien. — Pone sus manos como diciendo no me golpees—. Pero si no te has dado cuenta, no tienes tacto… Diría que lo mejor es tener tacto con las señoritas en estos días

Unas imagenes de si mismo hace unos años le vinieron a la mente, por desgracia no fueron sus años de suerte, parecía que todas las mujeres estaban en un complot para que Andrés viniera el mismo día... Un año memorable para las cachetadas. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para dispersar esas imágenes, abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Sonrió, InuYasha podría ser un poco idiota y tener un orgullo más grande que mil templos, pero si se trataba de la colegiala que le movía el piso...

Al carajo el orgullo

* * *

Sonrió, alegre, metiendo una cuchara de helado dentro de su boca, disfrutando el sabor del chocolate derritiéndose. Estaba recostada en la cama, bañada y con una toalla envolviéndole el pelo, de un lado, traía un pote de helado con los tres gustos que encontró —chocolate, menta y banana split—, del otro, el tomo dos del manga de Dragon Ball.

—«Me pregunto que estará haciendo InuYasha… — Pensó —. Tal vez... Estará quejándose del porqué no volví, ¡Que ni crea que voy a volver, no hasta que se disculpe!»

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, ella había sido irracional al enfrentarse a InuYasha por nada. Pero, una vocecita en su cabeza le hablaba, le decía lo contrario a lo que ella sentía, él también tenía la culpa; por despreciar su comida.

Dio por cerrado el tema del híbrido. Abrió la parte de atrás del manga y se empeño en poner su atención sólo en aquellas hojas, al menos hasta que lo terminará de leer, y ver, para ponerse a estudiar lo que dejo al pendiente todo el mes que faltó a clases. Por suerte, estaba sola en casa, sin nadie, bueno, sin nadie a excepción de ella y su gato regordete, que andar a saber dónde se habría metido, aunque la imagen de el atorado en el inodoro le izó reírse de lo bobo que le pareció. Tenía paz y tranquilidad como para ponerse al corriente en los trabajos prácticos y las tareas atrasadas, tenía suerte mucha más suerte de que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi le prestará la tarea; se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Agradecía que eran sus amigas...

Se vio concentrada mirando el borde en blanco del papel, totalmente ida de la realidad, concentrada en su cabeza nada más. Tuvo que volver su cabeza al mundo cuando escuchó el suave ruido de la ventana deslizarse hacía arriba, se alertó un poco y casi y se rompe un hueso al girarse para ver al «intruso» que invadia su habitación, por un minuto contuvo el aliento pensando en la posibilidad de que un ladrón entrará pensando que la casa estaba vacía...

El alma le volvió al cuerpo al ver un par de orejas caninas. Se tranquilizo, viendo como InuYasha entraba, sí, ese era InuYasha. Con sus orejas de perro sobre su cabeza, sus cabellos plateados que eran envidia para ella por lo largo y cuidado que se veían, el traje, ese ceño fruncido...

A menos que a los ladrones les gusté hacer cosplays de InuYasha, le habló otra vez esa vocecita, con un tono burlón.

— ¿Qué traes ahí, InuYasha? — Notó algo sobresalir en sus mangas, y no precisamente sus manos, no; aquello era un poco más grande y abultado, además, era algo verde. No estaba molesta, expectante era la mejor palabra para describirle.

Tal vez, vino a disculparse, se dijo.

Lentamente, InuYasha, con un rubor en sus mejillas, sacó lo guardado de debajo de sus mangas, dejándolo expuesto a la mirada de la colegiala. Kagome observó, con la sorpresa pegada en sus ojos, el precioso ramo de flores que el híbrido traía en sus manos, traía flores de distintos tipos, no eran tantas como para ponerse a exagerar, pero sí suficientes.

Desviando la mirada hacía un lado, quedando con los ojos fijos en la puerta, le extendió las flores a ella, en un claro gesto para que las tomará.

—G — Gracias —le agradeció; esas flores irían bien en el jarrón que compró el abuelo. Se sintió emocionada, le era algo tan tierno que InuYasha se disculpara con flores; no se imaginaba que lo hiciera. Dio un salto, como si de una niña de 5 años que acababan de darle lo que quería para Navidad se tratará, dejó de lado el helado y su manga para ir contra él, terminando por abrazarlo ante la sorpresa de éste.

De un momento a otro, su mente empezó a razonar los hechos. InuYasha con un ramo de flores para ella, un gesto romántico en su época y seguramente en la feudal también.

InuYasha y gesto romántico no iban, siempre, en la misma frase.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste, InuYasha? — No supo porqué, pero algo le decía que preguntará aquello. Tardo unos minutos en contestar, como si no entendiera la pregunta del todo, pero al final lo izó;

—Las encontre tiradas por las escaleras —. Respira, Kagome, respira. Velé el lado positivo, se tomó el tiempo de juntarlas

Se tomó el tiempo de juntarlas...

Se tomó... Tiempo de juntarlas...

Juntarlas...

— **Abajo.**

Frunció el ceño, mirando el ramo de flores que InuYasha le trajo. Vaya, que forma de disculparse. Las tiró en un rincón, tomó el pote de helado y el manga, necesitaba relajarse y luego, si no estaba de buen humor, hechar a patadas a InuYasha por el pozo. Lo peor que Kagome podía hacerle a él, era ignorarlo, justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, gruñó, molesto, mientras intentaba liberarse del conjuro. No entendía el porqué tenía que hacer eso, él vio a muchas humanas felices cuando sus pretendientes hacían eso y su mamá sonreía cuando lo hacía de niño, Kagome se veía feliz de que le trajera flores hasta que le contesto de dónde las saco. Debería pensar seriamente sus respuestas si no quería comer tierra, o madera.

—Mierda, Kagome— Alargó la última letra, irritado. No entendía a las mujeres, al menos no como Miroku. Cuanro logro liberarse del conjuro, un aroma mentolado invadió sus fosas nasales, el helado de menta le provocaba una molesta picazón, como si se lo metiera en la nariz.

Cambió la hoja, metiendo la cuchara con chocolate en su boca, mostrando una expresión de gusto. Sí tuviera un helado cada vez que estaba enojada no necesitaría de esos métodos que usaba para calmarse.

Ocultó sus manos bajo sus mangas, soltó un gruñido y sus orejas se movieron un poco hacía adelante. «Malagradecida, encima me ignora» fulminó con la mirada a la chica, que, ajena a sus miradas, comía tranquilamente mientras se centraba en las escenas que estaban ilustradas en el papel, soltando unas risas de vez en cuando.

Desvió su atención de ella al pote blanco, tenía curiosidad por saber porqué Kagome ponía esa expresión gustosa al meterse el contenido a la boca; ¿Era rico? ¿Cómo el ramen? Inconscientemente, se acercó a la cama sin dejar de preguntarse si eso marrón, y verde también, que comía la sacerdotisa sabía a ramen, cualquiera que lo viera diría que parecía un perrito esperando que su dueña le combidara su comida. Kagome notó su cercanía y lo miró unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que miraba el helado...

— ¿Quieres? —Preguntó, extendiendo la cuchara hacía él. Sí, seguía molesta con él, pero tampoco sería así siempre.

—Keh

Tomó eso como un sí. Al decir eso, Kagome le metió el helado de chocolate en la boca, sin esperar a que diera una respuesta coherente que no fuera un «keh», al instante el sabor del chocolate invadió por completo sus pupilas gustativas. No sabía como el ramen, era bastante frío, como meterse un puñado de hielo a la boca, de todas formas; le gusto. No como el ramen, pero le gusto.

Kagome sonrió al ver que al híbrido le había gustado, aunque tuviera esa expresión de los mil demonios ella sabía que le había gustado. Sí, porque ella conocía a InuYasha.

— ¡Oye! — Exclamó Kagome con sorpresa. De un momento a otro el pote de helado desapareció de sus manos y pasó a estar con él—. ¡Dame eso, InuYasha!

—No —respondió éste, simplemente, y se alejó de ella.

Alzó una ceja— ¿Con qué en esas estamos...?

Se levantó y, tirando el manga al mismo tiempo, agarró del brazo a InuYasha para retenerlo, pero claramente, InuYasha era más fuerte que ella y deshizo el agarre en nada, por lo que optó por perseguirlo y arrebatarle el helado. Empezaron a correr como dos niños por toda la habitación, Kagome maldijo la ventaja que tenía InuYasha al ser un medio demonio, no podía ni tocarlo sin que estuviera casi medio metro lejos... Aunque; ella tenía una ventaja mejor.

Se detuvo abruptamente, sonriendo orgullosa, carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

—Abajo

—Agh —InuYasha cayó de cara al piso.

Se agacho, tomando el pote de helado— Te... —Te atrape, le iba a decir, pero un movimiento mal hecho al reincorporarse le izó caerse. InuYasha, aún bajo los efectos del conjuro, la atajó con dificultad para que no se lastimara.

Pero un mal cálculo izó que sus cabeza sus chocaran... Y que Kagome terminará con los labios pegados en la comisura de los de InuYasha, además de tener un chichón de recuerdo...

—Este... —Se separó al instante, riendo nerviosa— T— Te atrape

* * *

 **Reto #98 completado.**

 **Editado el 19/04/16**


End file.
